Littlest PetShop Chatroom Story : Season 2
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: LPS Chat stories are BACK! With randoms stuff! Okay the main pairings are: RussellxMinka.SunilxPepper, VinniexPenny, ZoexDigby, and more So read and enjoy :)


_**HELLO! Welcome to a new season of LPS Chatroom story! And new season means new surprises right? Hehehhehehehehehe!**_

_**Also**_

_**Everyone, I would like to inform you of no Pennusell this season because of cams review, Russinka isn't stupid, its awesome! Also to PetshopPenWork, I could add Writer Rhymes, just tell me her personality and jazz. **_

_**Oh I almost forgot! I got demands of adding Sepper and well, whats a better pairing to start off the season? Russinka maybe, but Sepper! ENNNNNNJOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!**_

_ThePinkArtist-Minka_

_TheSmartOne-Russell_

_BlueRibbon-Penny Ling_

_TheDancerGecko-(You probably already know this one)Vinnie_

_BlueWizard-Sunil_

_PepperSpray-Pepper_

_SingingDoggieDiva-Zoe_

_FabulousPom-Madame Pom_

_TheEpicGuy-Digby_

_CatGotYourTonge-Scout_

_ShiveringAcorns-Shivers_

_SprinklesOnMyHead-SugarSprinkles_

_Sundaes-ButterCream_

_TheShyTurtle-Olive_

_SuperStar-__Shahrukh_

_PepperSpray has logged on_

PepperSpray: Ahhhhh what a good day to start off

_ShiveringAcorns has logged on_

ShiveringAcorns: Hey Pepper, what r u doing up? Its like 5 in the morning

PepperSpray: So? Early bird catches the worm right?

ShiveringAcorns: What? This is a chatroom

_BlueWizard has logged on_

_Sundaes has logged on_

_BlueRibbon has logged on_

_SuperStar has logged on _

_TheDancingGecko has logged on_

SuperStar: Hello, everyone I have arrived!

BlueRibbon: Hey why are we all up so early like this?

BlueWizard: Idk

TheDancingGecko: Soooooooooooo hows everyone doing?

BlueWizard: Good

BlueRubbon: Great

SuperStar: Terrible! It cold and I want snowcones! But you cant have cold food on a cold day!

Sundaes: …..Annnnnnnnnnnnnnywhoo wheres the Zoe bo oe noe coe?

BlueRibbon: I dunno, if we wake her up she'll complain about how much she didn't get her BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAUTY Sleep! But where Russell?

Sundaes: Hes having waffles bo baffles at Minka da Winkas house since their a couple le bouple!

BlueWizard: They became a couple already?

PepperSpray: Yah where have you been?

BlueWizard: Well THANKS for asking PEPPER! I have been PRACTICING my skill unlike SOMEBODY I know!

PepperSpray: Well I have been practicing MY SKILL!

BlueWizard: Yeah, telling jokes that doesn't make sense is a skill yeah okay

ShiveringAcorns: Uhh don't start a fight in a chatroom

PepperSpray: Well I am not!

BlueWizard: Anyways, Russell and Minka are an item now?

Sundae: Yep a pep Sunil!

TheDancingGecko: How does he do it?

BlueRibbon: He just talks to her, instead of dancing all of the time

TheDancingGecko: I do not- yeah I dance all of the time 83

SuperStar: Don't forget u hav to be famous!

BlueWizard: Not helping

PepperSpray: Sunil what about me?

BlueWizard: uhh Pepper? What do you mean?

PepperSpray: What do I mean? You know what I mean don't you?

BlueWizard: Im confused

Sundaes: Pepper bo bepper wants to knowie be bowie if your interest in her!

BlueWizard: Is that true Pepper?

PepperSpray: Well. Oh hold on I have a txt brb

_TheSmartOne has logged on_

_ThePinkArtist has logged on_

ThePinkArtist: Hey guys!

BlueRibbon: Hi Minka and Russell

TheSmartOne: Hey guys

ShiveringAcorns: Hi..but maybe not a good time, Pepper and Sunil r going back and fourth

SuperStar: Who cares? Maybe Pepper will forget and move on to me! Im famous you know

TheDancingGecko: Uhh, not if hes a jerk

SuperStar: ME? A JERK? Why, I told I have changed

PepperSpray: Back, Zoe is coming on soon

BlueWizard: Well Pepper, Im _STILL _waiting for that answer..

PepperSpray: For what?

_SingingDoggieDiva has logged on_

SingingDoggieDiva: Heeey im here anyone miss me?

BlueWizard: Not now Zoe, can't you see im trying to get the answer out of Pepper?!

SingingDoggieDiva: What r u talking about?

BlueRibbon: He wants to know if Pepper likes him

PepperSpray: OF COURSE I like him! HE's my friend just my _Friend_

TheSmartOne: (Insert face palm here)

PepperSpray: What?

TheDancingGecko: ….

BlueWizard: Okay Pepper, glad to know

PepperSpray: ? KNOW WHAT?

SingingDoggieDiva: I have a feeling Sunil meant more

PepperSpray: More what? stop being so confusing!

Sundaes: Sunil the Nunil wants to know if a tif you wanna le banna be more than friends!

PepperSpray: She made more sense than all of you!

BlueWizard: Well Peps?

PepperSpray: Of course !

BlueWizard: Y-you mean it?

PepperSpray: Yeah why do you think I pick on you all of the time?

SuperStar: Wait! Pepper! What about meeeeeeeeeee?

PepperSpray: There is always Madame Pom

SuperStar: Yes! I must text! 

BlueRibbon: Another good ending

ThePinkArtist: _WAIT_ a minute, theres still something I do not understand

TheSmartOne: Whats that?

ThePinkArtist: What you have been doing while u weren't chatting Russell

TheSmartOne: Oh I was playing minecraft with Shivers

ThePinkArtist: Oh well yes it is a good ending

**DID YOU LIKE IT? WELL HERE IS THE WHO LIKES WHO THING FOR IT**

Minka and Russell: Are a couple

Penny and Vinnie: Is currently platonic

Pepper and Sunil: Are now together

Sundae and Shivers: Buttercream likes shiver, does he feel the same?

Digby and Zoe: Were together since season 1

Shahrukh and Madame Pom: Awkward relationship

Sugarsprinkles and Esteban : Together

Scout and Pug: Together ( Pug is from Blythes big adventure but human form)

Olive: Olive is alone

**How did you like season 2? I love reviews! And suggestions for pairings or chapters? Leave in reviews! :3**


End file.
